Oracle 41: Target! Operation Disintegration
Oracle 41: Target! Operation Disintegration (ターゲット！操作崩壊 Tāgetto! Sōsa hōkai) is the forty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the crisis in Hirakawa City continues, Anaira conducted a plan along with the SAF commandos and the army troops to disintegrate the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Plot Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa went to Chariot Empire Headquarters with the help of the Chariot Fighters. They reached Emperor's Hall where Emperor Ryuuen was there. Mayor Akazawa introduced himself to Emperor Ryuuen and he showed a suitcase filled with money to him as his present. Emperor Ryuuen felt appreciated to Mayor Akazawa's present to him. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, told Emperor Ryuuen that he will entrust the entire Hirakawa City to him, and he will be the one who will arrest the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, the residents of Hirakawa City successfully entered inside the Hirakawa City Hall after they fought against the security group of the city hall. They headed on to the mayor's office, but nowhere to be found. Since the mayor was missing, the city residents unleashed their anger against him by destroying things and vandalize inside in his office. The lady councilor, on the other hand, had no choice in order to stop the angry city residents. After their battle in Murayama St., Anaira and the Armored Fighters took a break for a while. Coincidentally, a group of SAF commandos and army troops also took a break after they fought against the Chariot Soldiers. Since they're both taking a break in their battle, they conduct a meeting in order to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. There Anaira suggested a plan on how to disperse and disintegrate the Chariot Soldiers by throwing a device that produces smokescreen onto a group of Chariot Soldiers and once they will affected by the smoke came from the device, then it's about time to attack and disintegrate them immediately. They were agreed to the plan, but Irie added a secondary plan by pretending themselves as the Chariot Soldiers and started to attacking the real Chariot Soldiers immediately if the main plan fails. They were also agreed to Irie's secondary plan and there, Anaira showed a big box containing the communicators. She shared these to her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as the SAF commandos and the army troops to use them to communicate each other. Back in Hirakawa City Hall, the city hall security group headed to the mayor's office in order to forcibly dispersed the angry city residents. Meanwhile, Chihiro and her news team also entered inside the city hall building to cover about the happening inside. And when they headed to the mayor's office, the lady councilor ordered them to not to head on to the mayor's office because of the tension happened there. Chihiro told them to let them head on as they will cover the said tension, but the lady councilor still ordered them not to head on. As the lady councilor insisted that the tension gets intense and more dangerous to a media personnel to enter and cover the happening, Chihiro told her that a news reporter doesn't choose any situation to report. Whether the situation is dangerous or not, they will still cover the news story in order to deliver it to the people who want to know the true situation happened. Because of what Chihiro said, the lady councilor got mad and summoned the Chariot Soldiers. Chihiro, on the other hand, had no choice but to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, and letting her news team to head on to the mayor's office immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma and Kazumi still headed the news update. And when they called Chihiro for the latest update about the tension happened in Hirakawa City Hall building, they didn't contact Chihiro and instead, a live footage from the mayor's office of the city hall building was shown. Meanwhile; Rigor, Mikoto and Aria were shocked when they saw a live footage from the mayor's office in Hirakawa City Hall wherein the angry city residents continued destroying the office entirely despite that they were forcibly dispersed by the city hall security group. On the other hand, while they were ready to set up their plan, Irie received a message from Chihiro that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking Hirakawa City Hall. Because of this, she told to Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters that she will head on to the city hall immediately to help Chihiro. And the Armored Fighters agreed and Irie left. Few moments later, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Oshikawa St., in northern part of Hirakawa City. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters, SAF commandos and army troops to head on to the location to set up their plan immediately. When they head on to Oshikawa St., they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were attacking people nearby. Because of this, one of the SAF commandos told them to stand by and he will tell the people to run away immediately. And they were agreed. As the SAF commando went to the area were the Chariot Soldiers attacking people, he ordered the people to run away immediately as he tried to fire the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Irie went to Hirakawa City Hall to help Chihiro and also to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. While fighting, Irie asked Chihiro how the Chariot Soldiers entered inside the city hall. Chihiro answered that a lady councilor summoned a group of Chariot Soldiers after she didn't allow her and her news team to cover the tension happened in the mayor's office. After the people ran away after they were told by a SAF commando, Anaira told the SAF commando to run away back in order to set up their plan. As the SAF commando ran away back where the Armored Fighters, his fellow SAF commandos and army troops secretly hiding, one of the army troops threw a device to the area where a group of Chariot Soldiers were there. In a surprise, the Chariot Soldiers were shocked as the smoke appears right in front of them, leading them to their temporary blindness because of the smoke. As the Chariot Soldiers were in temporary blindness because of the smoke emission, the Armored Fighters, SAF commandos and army troops easily defeated the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Meanwhile, after facing the Chariot Soldiers, Irie told to Chihiro to head on to the mayor's office and she called the lady councilor to confront her immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Unnamed Hirakawa City Councilor: Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Live More (Warrior State)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 21, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 41: False Accusations, The Zenith episode 36 and Never Surrender episode 17. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes